


Чёрные мысли в белокурой голове

by ABnne



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: F/F, I just love them that much, Kinda, Love/Hate, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Она создавала "себя" многие годы и лишь для того, чтобы новенькая актриса разбила её за пару месяцев.
Relationships: Chiyoko Momoshiro/Kei Yonagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Чёрные мысли в белокурой голове

**Author's Note:**

> Я так удивилась, когда поняла, что моя работа первая по фендому на этом сайте.  
Впервые за очень долгое время закончила фанфик, поэтому можно считать, что это официальный выход из писательского блока.  
Если понравилось, пожалуйста, ставьте кудосы и пишите комментарии, это очень важно.  
Приятного прочтения!

С каких пор съёмки превратились в одну сплошную азартную игру? 

Для Чиёко кино -- стабильная работа. Индустрия непредсказуема, удача мимолетна, сегодняшняя звезда может завтра гнить в массовке, а никто -- стать самым продаваемым актёром. Здесь все решают прихоти толпы, а тем, кто делает большую часть работы, приходится лишь подстраиваться под изменчивые хотелки зрителей. 

Таковы дела почти для всех, но не для неё, Чиёко Момоширо. 

“Я здесь с детства. Меня растили как замену Огами Рику. Но вышло то, что вышло. Я знаю, я совершенно не талантлива. Чуть-чуть умнее сверстников, и все.”

И это чистая правда. Да, лицо Чиёко украшает рекламные плакаты, регулярно мелькает на телевидении, её можно увидеть во всех кассовых фильмах, она будто живёт на экране. Однако этого просто талантом не добиться (да и таланта, в общем-то, нет, в реальности Момоширо его просто не существует). Дело даже не в красивом лице, хотя в своей внешности она не сомневается.

Чиёко сделала себя сама. В одноименный бренд вложено невероятно много денег со стороны “Звёзд”, но ещё больше ее труда. Ежедневная, ежеминутная, ежесекундная -- маску ангела никак не разбить и не снять.

Ну. Почти. 

Чиёко годами училась держать лицо, оттачивала каждый свой жест, каждое движение, и теперь вся её мимика, каждый мускул на лице, само тело служат лишь для поддержания недосягаемого небесного образа.

И он -- “ангел” -- был разрушен в считанные месяцы актрисой-новичком. 

То, что поддерживало иллюзию стабильности в кино-индустрии, разлетелось в пух и прах на очередных съёмках по прихоти девочки на второстепенной роли. 

Это абсурдно и по-страшному смешно. Это бесит, раздражает, выводит из себя даже лучшую из лучших. Этого не должно было произойти.

Так ужасно, что ей даже нравится. 

Кей ведь, на самом деле, не плохая. В ней совсем нет злобы, она благодетельна, заботлива, добра и позитивна. В ней от ангела больше, чем в той, кто носит нимб. 

Чиёко не может обижаться. У Кей тёплые руки. Не мягкие, потрескавшиеся от работы по дому, с обкусанными заусенцами и ногтями, но какие же тёплые. Чиёко прощает ей все в тот момент, когда Кей сжимает её ладонь в своей. 

Она не может даже злиться, когда Кей по-ребячески смеётся, радуется и удивляется самым обычным вещам. 

И смотря на “девушку из Синдзюку”, Чиёко испытывает лишь восхищение и дикое, жгучее желание оказаться там же и кружиться в её объятиях. 

Но почему-то когда Кей рядом нет, Чиёко охватывает зависть и тягучая ненависть. 

На Кей, сияющую на сцене рядом с Араей, было приятно смотреть. Она правда поразительная и яркая, маленькая, но самая главная звездочка на галактической дороге. И Арая рядом с ней изумителен -- он вообще всегда хорош, но на этот раз особенно, ещё на Кей такими глазами смотрит, любящими-любящими. 

Чиёко аж тошно. 

Акира там тоже был, но он, на самом деле, никогда и не выделялся. Его игра далеко не самая лучшая, он выезжает лишь на любви фанатов, внешности и -- Чиёко не хочет этого признавать, но приходится -- отношениях с матерью. Ариса Хоши скорее всего прекрасно понимает, что её сын не так хорош, но создание идеальных актёров никогда не входило в задачи “Звёзд”. Агентству нужны счастливые и успешные кадры, а не самые способные -- потому-то они и отвергли Кей. 

Иногда Чиёко представляет, что было бы, пройди Кей кастинг. Она может и не раскрылась бы на полную, но и не превзошла бы актрису с десятилетним опытом за полгода. С другой стороны, она могла бы стать ещё ближе к Акире, а Чиёко даже их нынешняя дружба доводит до зубного скрежета. 

Чиёко лучше, когда Кей под боком, и совсем худо, когда её рядом нет. Это неправильно, наверное, даже жутко, но иначе пока не получается. Она и любит, и хочет быть ближе как физически, так и эмоционально, и ещё о чем-то, связанном с ней, мечтает, а потом ненавидит, завидует, боится и ревнует. Ревнует Кей к Акире и Арае, ревнует карьеру и известность к Кей, боится, что она на неё больше не посмотрит, если поднимется слишком высоко или узнает о всех этих мрачных мыслях, жужжащих в белокурой голове.

Чиёко любит её, когда Кей рядом, и ненавидит, когда та слишком далеко. 

Пока деревянный меч прорезает воздух, Чиёко не замечает тихого стука в дверь. Она делает выпад и ударяет фигуру с человеческий рост -- тренировочный манекен, на случай, если придётся практиковаться без партнёра. 

Это глупое желание быть лучше, это неистовое рвение доказать себе, всей стране и особенно ей, что “бездарность” -- не приговор, а лишь ещё одна причина стараться усерднее. 

Чиёко может всё. Она не верит и не надеется, она точно знает, что сумеет одолеть даже самых-самых и подлить масла в огонь своей славы. 

Но для этого нужно трудиться. Долго и отчаянно примерять разные маски перед зеркалом, имитировать и даже взаправду испытывать самые неприятные эмоции, оставаться в тренировочном зале до полуночи, чтобы показать на сцене лучшую железную принцессу, такую, которую не мог представить ни один зритель. 

Обойти её и потом… А что потом?

Чиёко не знает. Её главная цель -- сыграть основную роль и выиграть соревнование, обойти конкурентов, продлить себе срок службы в актерской профессии. 

Кей ведь не расстроится. Она добрая и понимающая, наверняка умеет отделять работу от личной жизни. Она простит её, да? 

Чиёко опускает свой меч, забывшись в раздумиях о том, как потом поговорить с ней и вернуть все на круги своя. Она не боится быть вызванной к директрисе, отчитанной режиссёром или не пройти кастинг, но почему-то обсуждать свои чувства с одной девочкой, у которой даже власти никакой нет, ей страшно. 

Она такая трусиха. 

Часы на стене показывают полночь, и Чиёко собирается домой, где ещё пару часов не сможет заснуть из-за тяжёлых мыслей. Или выпьет снотворное -- ей всё-таки нужен какой-никакой отдых. 

Утром ей скажут, что Кей Ёнаги хотела её видеть, но так и не смогла достучаться.

Однако это проблемы Чиёко из будущего, которая уже будет знать, как объясниться перед ней и извиниться. У настоящей же в голове нет ни одной идеи, хочется только поскорее со всем разобраться. Ноги еле держат, и покрасневшие глаза слишком сильно болят.

Спокойной ночи, Чиёко. У тебя обязательно все получится.


End file.
